Ghost Rider Hell Raiser
by ChaosCrimsonGallantmon
Summary: With some elements of the movie. 16 year old Ace Hardden doesn't believe in ghosts tories, until he finds himself bearing the mantle of the Ghost Rider and must hunt down 999 wicked sousl to get back his won from the werewolf demon Baphomet. Teenrelated.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Rider: Hell-Raiser

By ChaosCrimsonGallantmon

(Author's Note: I claim no ownership over the Ghost Rider film and comic series, but I do own Baphomet, Ace Hardden, and the Archfiends of Hell.)

Birth of the Rider

_Through every century and millennium on this earth, legends of spirits of vengeance who ride in evil's hour and ever does the Devil's dirty work to capture wicked souls on the planet and sent them straight to the fiery depths of Hell. But the source of these dark riders recorded through out history as myths and ghost stories goes back to a time where angels and demons walked the very surface of the earth…._

_When the rebel angel Samael was banished from Heaven and sent down to the heart of Tartarus by the archangel Michael along with his fallen followers, one such of them was a spirit blessed by the Lord with the power over all fire whose power grew to rival that of fellow archangel Uriel. As this angel fell down from Paradise, instead to landing in Hell as the other fallen, he fell upon the side of hidden shadows. All at once, the angel was suddenly transformed from his gracious figure to a creature of pure fire and darkness, his rage and hunger for power replaced all his former self's humbleness and love for the Lord. This unnamed angel who once sat at the throne of God became the demon known and feared by fiend, spirit, and angel as Belial, the spirit of dark flame and hater of the Father. _

_As time went on, the seven archfiends who ever rule Hell with an iron fist along their master Samael (Baphomet – Rage, Lilith – Lust, Beelzebub – Envy, Behemoth – Gluttony, Leviathan – Envy, Lucifer – Pride, Barbatos –Greed, and Belphegor – Sloth) began to fear the growing power of Belial on earth, so the lords of Tartarus banded together and tore apart the demon of fire and shadow, one part at a time. At the end of this, each archfiend held only a tiny ember that remained of Belial in their palms. So they decided to keep their embers and use them for their use to wage havoc on earth. _

_Thus, this led to the first Rider when Lucifer gave his Belial-ember to a Roman gladiator who desired freedom and transformed the young fighter into his personal bounty hunter to hunt demons that walked on earth and send back to the sulfur pits of Hell. Soon, each generation had a Rider in it, a being that could walk in both worlds gifted with the power of hellfire through a twisted bargain with an archfiend of Hell to grant their wishes…in return for their souls. But Baphomet the Prince of Wolves (as in Werewolves!) was the wises and patient of the fiends and he now waits for his time for his own Rider to come and wander the earth upon hell-blessed steeds in search of stained souls to bring back to him… _

_The last Rider was during the Wild West in Texas and did what no other Rider had ever done: When he was send by the archfiend Beelzebub to receive a blood-signed contact with the people of the town of San Vengenza, what he found was so evil and twisted that he instead rode off with the contact never to give the Lord of Flies his offered souls from the town. Since then, every demon either of archfiend rank or not have seek to claim the Contact of San Vengenza and the power it hold, so even Baphomet the Archfiend of Wrath would tempted enough to take the search and uphold its reward and he may do through others to claim it, including his own Rider and track it down and bring back the contact in one piece…_


	2. Chapter 2

Special News Report

This News at 8 on Channel 24, I'm Liz Jefferson with tonight's top stories. Our first story is the most bizarre death mystery ever in the state of Texas has surfaced itself in the once-quiet town of Canyon River out in the western counties in out near the state border. A 36-year old Causian male by the name of Mister Robert Hardden was found dead five miles near a sight locals claim to be a popular for Satanists to perform so-called demonic rituals. Reporter Harry Grands is there at the sight with more of the case.

Thanks Liz. Local authorities found oddly large amounts of what appeared to be sulfur all over the victim's jacket and the motorcycle's rim, leading to believed that he was killed by an over-dose of sulfur poisoning. However some disagree with this and claim that he was killed by a large animal, probable a brown bear or coyote due to the founding of animal tracks near the cycle and victim.

However a local researcher from Texas Tech puzzles at the first ideal and spoke this after hearing about this: "Sulfur can only be in brimstone which can found in only active volcanoes…or for religious terms in the depths of Hell or Hades. It seems impossible for a man to be killed by such amounts of sulfur poisoning out in the desert, it is unbelievable…" A zoologist from the Dallas Zoo also speaks out as well: "An animal that large and able to kill a 200.5 pound man seems unlikely to be sighted in Texas. A bear…not possible, unless it ran down from Yellowstone and became man-eating but that's just me."

With all the facts seeming to unfit, the case puzzles authorities to their fullest to find out the whole story…Mister Robert Hardden has left behind his 9 year old son Ace Hardden and his wife-now-widow 31-year old Mary Blaze Hardden. This is news reporter Harry Grands signing off tonight. Back to you Liz.

Thank you Harry. In other news, two more disappearances have added to a list of so far ten people in the same area when the Hardden death occurred. As the same, authorities have discovered animal tracks the same as the ones near the fallen rider. Chief Pablo Cortex could reply with this comment: "I don't know how, but these two cases are somewhat linked in a way. I'm starting to think that Canyon River is actually haunted by freaking ghosts or demons (I don't know!), but I do advise everyone to stay indoors during night. Whoever or whatever we are dealing with…they doing one hell of a good job to throw us off track…"

(45 minutes later)This is Liz Jefferson signing off, thank you for watching, see you at 11.


	3. Chapter 3

Devil in the Blood Moon

(Now the story takes place seven years after the last chapter.)

The night air brushed gently across the front of the rider's gray-red striped helmet as he rode his raven black Suzuki DL650 V-Strom through the rocky road that caused vibrations that made their way into his spine. His brown leather jacket hung over his back with a cape by the coming gusts and unveiled his navy t-shirt that he wore. Through the black cover of his helmet visor, his clay brown eyes stared coldly at the road and sights which he passed by. Soon Ace's mind fell into a state of thought and began to remember.

He remembered the times when his dad before his death would take him on little road trips to Houston or San Antonio, sometimes even up to Las Vegas in far-off Nevada. It was when his father was alive that his mom was the happiest person that Ace known; but now…since her most beloved person was gone, her joy was now lost in the past. His thoughts soon led to his mother new boyfriend, who just was there for their money just to buy himself some booze.

The rider grinded his teeth as anger filled his head; that man was sent from hell to personally torment his mother and hated Ace for riding his bikes. Ace's eyes narrowed soon as the rage boiled in his blood. _That son-of-a-gun is a fat pig that cares nothing about us, why does Mom have him around anywhere? _These wrathful thoughts grasped on Ace's soul as the engines of his cycle purred along the road. But he sighed and soon his fury dissolved, he couldn't stay angry for ever. He shifted the bike's speed to a faster speed and he soon felt a strong breeze blowing on his torso. He was beginning to feel a little cold but ignored this.

_Weird, Weather-man said it's was going to be 60 out, not 45, But the news gets it wrong sometimes… _thought Ace as he felt the temperature drop and the breeze was becoming more chiller within the minute. Then a loud coyote howl in the wilderness was soundedand it startled Ace for a few seconds. But Ace didn't have time to recover when he saw the terrifying image he had ever seen in his life; in the middle of the road, was a monstrous mirage of a face of a snarling black wolf with piercing red eyes that roared a spine-chilling howl. Ace screamed with terror and his cycle skittered away from the disappeared image on began go off the road. Ace tried to gain control, but this proved to be fatal as the bike soon fell on its side onto the gravel-covered earth. The young biker was soon thrown fifteen feet away from the motorcycle and laid on the ground for a few seconds.

A silent moan of pain leaked from Ace's mouth and slowly he struggled to get off the dirt. "Quite a fall you had back then," spoke a new menacing voice with the slight hint of a British accent as Ace could hear again. The young teen looked up to see a tall black-robed figure with a hood that shrouded his most of his face except his eyes, which were the color of the desert during the night. "Who…who the freaking' hell are you and where did you come from?"

The figure stood silently without answer, but Ace imagined that the man was smiling beneath the darkness that hid his face. "You can call me…a _friend_ dear Ace, is that your name?" Ace was now up to his height and questioned in a nervous tone, "How do you know my name?" Again silence from the mystery man and Ace began to feel scared of it. "Are you deaf?! I said how did you know my name pal? Answer me damnit!" A slight chuckle rang from the figure to break the silence and the chuckle soon gave way to a sinister laugh. "I know quite some things about you Ace Hardden; you know much about you and your family, your father especially. I was there when dear Daddy was…what's the word I'm looking for? Ah yes, _killed_."

Ace's nerves went shot in a frightened state. "If you were there when my dad was killed, why didn't you stop it?" The figure continued to laugh but now it was more evil and menacing. "You fool. I couldn't stop what happened to my father…I was summoned there," "Summoned?" asked Ace confused at the figure's words. "Yes, summoned. I'm not of this world…" Ace's mind was feeling woozy and his nerves were getting way too cool for comfort. "What the hell are you, a demon or something?!!" Suddenly Ace lunged with a hard fist at the man and roared, "YOU KILLED MY DAD!!!" Ace swung the fist hard into the figure's face…_but it went though like smoke_. "What…?" Ace lost his footing and fell hard onto the ground again.

The man turned his head toward the fallen boy and then spoke, "Listen boy, I'm not here have a fight with you …I have come with a deal," Ace struggled yet managed to stand and then nearly whispered, "What kind of deal?" Suddenly all around the two an eerie howl rang in the air and come from nowhere came a large pack of snarling black wolves from the darkness of the road. Ace felt jumpy as the beasts began to surround the two but strangely soon the wolves knelt to the hooded man when they were in a circle formation. "I can bring your father back…but under one little condition…that you do me a little service,"

Ace take a step forward but still look with caution for the wolves. "You're bluffing, no one can rise the dead…" "Except an Archfiend from Hell." Interrupted the mystery man whose voice suddenly sounded more beastly and gruff. All at once, the man pulled his hood off and his body began to grow to massive size. Patches of clay fur grew upon his skin and his face began to morph into the muzzle of a snarling hound. In place of the robe was spiked red and black armor that covered his upper torso and his eyes became the color of freshly spilt blood. "I am Baphomet, the Prince of Wolves, the embodiment of all humanity's rage…so will you take my deal or not? My friends will tear you apart if you don't agree…you see they're wild and will do so… " Ace was terrified by the odd transformation but he held firm as he looked upon the sinister form.

"I'm waiting…is it a deal…or not? Do you want my daddy back or be dog-chow?" questioned Baphomet coldly who then showed a hairy claw out toward Ace as if he wanted to shake hands. At first, Ace hesitated and only stared at the demon's huge hand for a few seconds. "Deal" finally spoke Ace as he soon shook the claw of Baphomet. A sinister grin flashed upon the archfiend's muzzle as the hand continued to shake. Suddenly Ace felt his body become very stiff and only his eyes could move. "What…the…hell…!?" stumbled Ace as he struggled to let his hand out of the shake. Soon, the huge demon pulled out his free claw and suddenly an unearthly orb that seemed to made out of molten lava manifested in his palm. Slowly the claw moved to the powerless boy and amazingly pushed the lava sphere through Ace's chest. Ace grunted in pain. Once more the claw moved and entered Ace's body as if he were touching water. Soon in no time, the claw came out, grasping a small purple orb with blue rings that swirled around and around. "In my hand is what a mortal's soul is usually looks," said Baphomet as he held the strange object and fritted with it in his claws. " Yours seems to be the energetic type, I have to gather up some souls that are quite pathetic compared to this…" Soon Ace felt hot…literally as he saw steam leaking out from his fingertips. As he started to scream, the heat began to rise faster and his body was soon burning and was turning bright red. The wolves took a step back from the racket, but the Prince of Wolves stood there and smiled wickedly. The heat was more agonizing than last and soon Ace saw his skin was slowly being burnt off of his body. Ace continued hollered in torture and soon his scab was peeling away to reveal bone. After several moments of this twisted moment, Ace stood stand silently and bowed his head to the Archfiend. "Go, my Rider… let all know that the Spirit of Vengeance rides again once more…" commanded Baphomet slowly. Soon at these words. The skull lit ablaze and an evil laugh rang into the night, becoming more louder with each second. Ace was long gone by then, now… now there was only the Ghost Rider in his place and the moon soon changed into the color of fresh gore…


End file.
